


Bare

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto needs a model; Ignis volunteers.





	Bare

"No," Gladio said. "And Noct won't, either."

Prompto sagged, but dredged up a smile. "Right. Okay."

"Is there a problem?" Ignis asked, crossing the training hall as if summoned by tension. He had a dagger in one hand; not a threat, more of a subtle reminder. 

Gladio jerked a thumb at Prompto. "He wants to take dirty pictures."

"Nude studies!" Prompto yelped. "For class!"

Ignis nodded. "The model session you missed to work banquet security?"

Prompto shrugged, feeling like an awkward complainer.

"I'll do it," Ignis continued, tossing his dagger into the armiger and pulling out his phone. "When's convenient?"

*

"So," Ignis said. "What shall I do?" He shot Prompto a quick glance. "I've never done anything like this," he confessed, as if... nah. Why would Ignis be nervous?

"Well." Prompto gestured at the studio's sheet-draped divan. "Like, strip, lie down, and I'll tell you what to do?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow in silent commentary – okay, Prompto could have said that a lot better – but started undressing. Prompto channeled his inner professional and set his cameras up. Art not porn, he reminded himself, and had Ignis raise his knee, one hand behind his head like a living Solheim statue.

*

Prompto knew Ignis was, objectively, hot, but he wasn't prepared for the full naked impact his camera revealed: his lean muscled body, sun-glided; his curious green eyes, watching like he wondered if Prompto was going to blush to death.

"Sorry, you're gorgeous," he blurted out, snapping pictures. "Um. But you know that."

"I enjoy hearing it," Ignis said, adding quietly, "from you." He shifted to hide his dick's reaction; Prompto lowered the camera, shocked by the implication. "Apologies."

A quick pinch hurt; Prompto was definitely awake. "Can I go over there and compliment you some more?"

Ignis' answering smile was dazzling.


End file.
